


It turned out like this

by Shaevira



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: AU with slight of canon, AU: Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaevira/pseuds/Shaevira
Summary: Sterling isn't one for using the mandated Soulbits - a device for connecting you and your soulmate - but she just has to find out who exactly she belongs with after having received one and not use it until she was basically talked into it!Two-shot. Soulmate AU.
Relationships: Sterling Wesley / April Stevens, Sterling/April
Comments: 14
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulbits are the name of the device for finding soulmates. They work well when around each other and can help you locate your soulmate. I feel like it might be confusing, but hey - you got questions about the device I'm here to answer it.
> 
> Also, excuse the OOCness if any at all. I don't know if I can confidently capture them all.

“Like seriously Luke, you really trust those things?” Sterling brushed off the thought of her and Luke actually using the ‘soulmate’ devices, known as Soulbits. Sterling didn’t need a device to tell her who her soulmate was, or what they were feeling. She had already known. And his name was Luke Creswell, her boyfriend since 5th grade. This was the love of her life, and she knew she didn’t need it. 

Luke seemed to be lost in a thought, but no, that was just his face. “We’ve been dating for what’s about to be six years, but for our marriage ceremony we need to have those things on.” He reminded his sweetheart. Sure, the Soulbits would basically tell you every feeling your soulmate was feeling, by emitting a colorful aura and it would even send cute emojis that would represent your current thoughts, emotions, and all of the sorts. It would even light up when near your soulmate!

Blair took to the otherside of Sterling, “He’s technically not wrong.” she lifted up her arm, showing off her own. “These things are top of the line, Sterl. I bet even Mother Mary had one.”

“Jesus still would’ve been born without one.” Sterling replied.

“That’s not-”

Blair was cut off by the ringing of the bell. “I’ve got to get going, or I’ll be late for Math.” Luke interjected, kissing Sterling on the cheek before rushing off.

“Bye Luke!” Sterling waved him off.

Blair turned towards Sterling, stopping them both in their tracks. “So, you’re going to start wearing yours right?”

“H-huh?” 

“If you and Luke are so adamant that you’re soulmates, why not just wear it one time and then get it over with?” Blair took her by the hand, “It’ll be so much easier, and you won’t have to end up like me and Jennings. Ugh.” she looked down at her Soulbit, wrapped around her wrist. It held an aura that filled Blair with contentedness as it showed a little virtual smiley face. “At least I know whoever he is is doing fine.”

Sterling lightly pulled away from her ‘elder’ sister and began walking again, the two in unison, chatting on their way to class. “I don’t know Blair, I’m not about that sort of thing. I’m just...well, why would I need some silly device to tell me Luke is the one? I already know he is. I love him and he loves me.”

“Yeah, but the whole marriage ceremony and your future sort of relies on the Soulbit, especially if you want to get married. This’ll just prove that you two are meant to be! Then soon you’ll be married, with a house, and two and a half kids. What’s the worst that could happen?” Blair nonchalantly mentioned, unknowingly stirring up Sterling.

Sterling’s mind wandered, a lot of things could happen for one. But most of all did she want those things? So soon? She was only 16, on the verge of 17 and now that she really thought about it. Marriage? Children? Luke Creswell? Is that all she knew? What if he really wasn’t the one? What if…

“Earth to Sterling, you’re going to be late for PE.” Blair ushered her back to earth.

“Uh-huh.” Sterling fixed her bag and quickly stepped off, but not before being followed by the rebellious Blair.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re overthinking this now.”

“I-I’m not! I’m just..”

“You can’t lie to me Sterl, I can see it on your face! Plus, y’know...wonder twins and all.” Blair grabbed her by the wrist, once again stopping her in her tracks.

“Ahh!” Sterling stomped her foot down, “I am overthinking it and I just am thinking of the worst possible thing! What if I’m not his soulmate?!”

“Oh please, you two have been lovey dovey since the fifth grade. You guys hardly fight and are always like, together. If that’s not soulmate potential then I don’t know what is. Sterling, look… you two will be just fine. Besides, I don’t think it’ll be that wrong if you, you know… play the field?” Blair crossed her arms doing her best to look stern while offering the, well, alternatives.

Sterling's face contorted to one of confusion then revelation. She hadn’t ever considered being with… someone else! Was that even possible? At the same time she loved Luke, but deep down she had known that she wanted more but what was ‘more’? They had already had sex, so they had to be something, right? Even if it was against God’s wish. Just because the soulbit exists doesn’t mean the right to disobey God was okay! Then again, it was too late for Sterling.

“Fine, fine. You’re probably right. I mean, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. I guess I’ll text Luke and let him know.” Sterling finally agreed, she just wanted to get this whole thing over with. She was either right about Luke being her soulmate...or very very wrong. The fact that she had convinced him to not worry about wearing his either had made things more in her favor.

But before the day had finished of course, the sisters had to meet for Fellowship. Sterling ahead of the game came a little bit earlier than she needed to. 

To no one’s surprise, April had beaten her to the punch of being the first one there.

“What are you doing here? Did you forget that I’m the Fellowship Leader now?” April gave Sterling a smug look, as she crossed her arms. The room seemed fairly neat and tidied as per usual.

“Uhm, no. Can’t a girl just get a headstart on worshipping the Lord?”

“Only if the sinners come to show repentance on the seeds that they’ve...sowed.” April retorted, stepping closer to Sterling.

“I..” Sterling could feel the pressure inside of her rise, she wasn’t sure what kind of pressure she was feeling but she certainly knew the one she wanted to exert. It was when she wanted to truly respond that she noticed April’s own Soulbit lighting up. “You better go console your soulmate, or...whatever else.” the color that it emitted was combining with a pinkish, reddish hue with bits of blue trickling in. It caused Sterling to smirk.

“Wh-” April looked down noticing the aura it was emitting, she could slowly feel it too. A little face emoticon popped up, it looked rather confused at first then turned into one of amusement. April quickly hid her wrist behind her back. “That is none of your concern.” she scowled. “At least, I’m wearing mine and following what God had intended.” 

“I’m sure He would understand if I didn’t wear mine at all, He put Luke and I together for a reason. Some of us are luckier than others.” Sterling was feeling a little too bold in her statements.

“I’m just glad He didn’t put us two together.” April rolled her eyes and muttered.

“What?” Sterling tilted her head, she truly didn’t hear what April had said as she had been distracted by the ‘Ding!’ of her phone. She had already pulled it out and was in the midst of texting. 

By the time she had finished texting people had now started to roll in. April and Sterling took to their ends. April seemed to be fixated on her Soulbit now, sure they had just received it at the age of 16, but she hadn’t expected it to be so active in such a short amount of time. Maybe it had been faulty? Or maybe…

\----

Sterling had finally made plans with Luke, they were simple. Put the Bits on, meet up, and prove to everyone once and for all that Sterling and Luke were meant to be. Or… that they weren’t meant to be.

“You sure you should be doing this before school?” Blair played with the Volt keys in her hand. 

“Look, the sooner I get this over with the happier I can be…”

“Or sadder.” Blair was soon hip checked by Sterling. “Hey, I’m just being honest! I’m trying to look out for you! Prepare you for anything that can happen.”

“Preparing me to cry?” 

“Don’t think of it like that, think of it like… That you may have a chance with Ryan Gosling now.”

“Isn’t he married?”

“Oh, right.” Blair nodded. “Whatever, either way. There’s no harm in finding out.”

With a sigh, Sterling and Blair left the house. Luke’s car pulled up right on schedule.

A drum began to play in Sterlings heart as she stepped closer towards Luke’s vehicle. “Wish me luck.” she looked back to Blair.

She gave her a thumbs up, “Good luck.”

Sterling stepped into the car, giving Luke a quick peck on the check. “Well are you ready for this?” she held her backpack in her lap, it was hiding the Soulbit. Not knowing what was to come filled Sterling with fear and excitement.

“I’m sooo ready. I’ve been waiting for this day my entire life, I know we’re just meant to be. Sterluke for life!”

“I admire your enthusiasm. I just wish I could be the same.” Sterlings fingers twiddled with the backpack. They had agreed to hide their Bits inside of their backpack and had agreed to pull it out at the same time. Underneath it all, Sterling had hoped that maybe something different would happen. Then again, a lot of things were different for Sterling. Considering this whole Bounty Hunter side gig.

“W-what? Sterling, you and me. Me and you. I wouldn’t know any other way.” Luke reassured, but it mostly reassured himself.

“Okay, okay. That’s why we have our Soulbits now, right? God himself made sure that we can use these to figure out who we’re meant to be with.” That was partially true, nobody really knew who made the Soulbits… but they were believed to be a gift of God. Or Jesus. Somebody important.

“Right. Okay! So you want to do this now, right?” 

“How about we wait until we get to the school parking lot.” Sterling suggested.

“Good idea, you always have the best ideas.” 

It didn’t take long for the two to finally arrive at the parking lot. The two sat idly in the car before class.

“Well, this is the moment of truth isn’t it?” Sterling tightly clutched her backpack as she slowly began to unzip.

Luke had done the same.

“On three, okay?” she had completely unzipped the backpack as her hand reached in to feel for it. “One...two...THREE!”

They pulled it out at the same time. 

“So what now?” Luke asked, the Soulbits not reacting at the slightest.

Sterling already had her answer. “I...I’m so sorry Luke.”

“What, why?”

“Luke, they...They usually light up and are supposed to go crazy when you’re around your soulmate.”

“Maybe ours are just broken?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Sterling shook her head, “God’s plan is different for us in this sort of sense, Luke. I love you, I really do… but I think this is finally telling us we aren’t meant to be.”

“What if we don’t listen to these things! Sterling what about us? Our future together?!”

Sterling sighed “We can still have a future together, but just not in the way you might’ve wanted it Luke.” she began to exit the car “I know it’s hard, but this is our truth now…” she stored her Soulbit back into the backpack.

Sterling knew she should’ve been more upset about this outcome. Sure, Luke was the perfect guy in almost every way - but it was so simple for her. Too simple. She didn’t know if multiple soulmates were a thing, but the way she looked at it and thought about it she had truly wondered who she was meant to be with. If anyone, at all.

She had walked away, but for some reason… no guilt or regret had washed over her. This was an exciting new venture for her. Maybe she could hook-up with some non-soulmates. It wasn’t unusual to hook-up and ‘practice’ for your real soulmate but this was beyond something else! She had a chance to do, errr, make out with whoever she wanted!

The day had moseyed along up until Fellowship and Bible Class, Sterling entered the class and low and behold the only seat that had been left open was next to April.

April immediately spotted the dilemma and rolled her eyes.

Sterling without second thought took a seat next to her, only for her eyes to wander over April and notice something out of the ordinary. Under her long sleeves where April’s Soulbit laid, it emitted glow that only Sterling seemed to notice. 

“Psst...April..” Sterling whispered as to not draw attention.

April pretended not to notice.

“April..hey April...why is your..”

“What?!” she snapped at Sterling in a low whispered tone.

Sterling was surprised by the sudden snap, causing her to get the attention of Ellen.

“Everything all right, Sterling? Or are you just really excited for the Biblepalooza? Oooh, maybe we should change up the name. How about the Festival of God?” Ellen turned back to the board, writing down ideas. That’s right, there was soon to be a festival and charity event. With games, events, rides and everything a very rich and prestigious school could offer.

Both Sterling and April, sat up straight at the fact that they had been caught interacting. 

“So, Sterling and April. I feel like you two would make a GREAT team running some of the booths.” Ellen seemed to suggest, “In fact we will all pair off for running the booths, starting with April and Sterling you two will be running…” Ellen trailed off naming what everyone would be doing, at what time, and with who. Not so luckily for Sterling she was stuck with April basically the whole day according to Ellen.

The good thing is, is that they didn’t have to exclusively run the booths themselves as much as they had to oversee them and get them set up and make sure everything was running smoothly. So they could split ways if they had wanted to.

“Sooo…” Sterling began.

“Don’t get it twisted, Sterling. I’m still the Fellowship Leader and it would be best if you followed my lead.” April tapped her finger on the desk, she had written down several notes.

“That’s not what I wanted to talk about, but you’re the boss.” she shrugged.

“And what is it exactly that you wanted to speak to me about?”

“Haven’t you noticed?” Sterling said in a low whisper, “Your Soulbit has been glowing all this time. I didn’t know you had a soulmate!”

“W-What?” April finally caught on, something she should’ve done sooner. Just what exactly was going on? She had been in this class all year and not once had her Soulbit ever emitted a glow. She knew what that meant. That her own soulmates Bit was nearby. “H-how?”

“Aww, you must be lucky. I found out today that I wasn’t soulmates with Luke and now..” she reached down into her backpack and was about to pick up her Soulbit which was also glowing. “Huh...that’s new.”

April glared, it didn’t take much mental math to figure out what was happening here. At least for her. She pulled up her sleeve and saw that the glow was growing the more Sterling pulled out her Soulbit not only that the emoticon that flashed across her screen seemed to show music notes and a happy face. Either Sterling was really that dense or she really enjoyed tormenting April. Just her luck.

The bell had rung. With that April swatted at Sterling’s Soulbit, knocking it back into her backpack. “Hey!” Sterling was once again caught by surprise. The two had quickly put away their things. April was ahead of the game as she made a beeline towards the exit. Sterling quickly followed.

“April, wait up!” 

April seemed to ignore Sterling as she quickened her pace, she knew that Sterling would try to keep up. April turned a sharp corner to which it had seemed as if she had disappeared to Sterling, only to pull Sterling into a quiet secluded room.

With a tight grip on her, she pulled her deeper into the room. “Sterling, are you kidding me? Is this some sort of joke?”

“Huh?”

April reached for Sterlings backpack and took out the Soulbit. April caught a quick glance at it, it had shown her her own emotions in a cute little emoji form. A confused, excited, and slightly angry emoji flashed across the screen. “This.” April gritted her teeth, shoving the Soulbit back into Sterlings possession. 

“I really haven’t used this thing, like at all. It’s been kind of stuffed under my bed with the wrapping around it. It’s like, totally brand new!” Sterling’s truth was one that April couldn’t wrap her own head around.

“This is the first time you’ve brought it to school. Or worn it?”

“Yeah.”

“And do you have any ideas on what this means?”

Sterling gave her a stupid smile. Clearly indicating no.

“We’re soulmates.”

April held up her arm and grabbed Sterlings arm to hold it up. The two Soulbits shone brightly, as April pressed them together they dimmed, a ding went off. 

Both of the girls looked at their Bits, a virtual confetti party went off and the screen flashed “Congratulations newly found soulmates!” 

The two looked up at each other, this was real. This was happening. No, wait it already did happen. April stared at Sterling, stunned.

Sterling gasped, “Oh, shoot.”


	2. Chapter 2

So, how exactly did it turn out like this Sterling wondered? At the beginning of the day, she had broken up with Luke and now she was officially soulmates with her enemy, April Stevens of all people?!

April seemed to be going through a facial journey as she found the right words to tell off Sterling, “You..” she gritted her teeth, “You of all people. Someone who abandoned me, is now jokingly my soulmate?” April stared up at the ceiling, “God, please tell me this is just some cruel quip that has an outstanding punchline to the end of my life.”

“I’m not that bad.” Sterling seemed a bit confused, to be fair, she wasn’t sure why April was always about the theatrics but hey, it’s what she liked about her. Wait, no… Sterling didn’t like-like April. But wait, weren’t they soulmates? Sterling seemed to now go through her own facial journey.

“You abandoned me in the fifth grade. You, Blair and Luke went to go play soccer and then you just dragged me to Jessica and dropped me off and said ‘April’s in your group now.’” she hissed, “Was I that forgettable to you? That worthless to you?”

“I-it wasn’t like that!”

“It was to me.” April’s tone had gone cold and serious. She stared Sterling straight in the face, with tears welling up in her eyes. “And you never gave it a second thought as to why I have hated you for so long and now the universe is telling me that I get to be stuck with you for the rest of my life? Are you even…” she paused not wanting to utter the word out loud, “like me?” April questioned the thought of Sterling being gay. Then again, she should’ve known better than to question something that came straight from Him.

Sterling felt a tingly lump in her throat, she wanted to speak, to cry, and to possibly give April one of the longest hugs of her life. But all she could muster up was a meek, “I’m so sorry April.”

With a deep breath, it had seemed that April regained her composure, “It doesn’t matter now, we’re grown up from that. Past it. And now, we’re…” she paused and took another breath, that came out more like a sigh, “together.”

“April, we don’t have to be together. We don’t have to listen to these…” she waved the Bit around, “stupid things.”

“Sterling, you can’t be that dense. These things have a 100% compatibility rate. A gift from God, everyone says.” April once again seemed annoyed, if not a little bitter.

“Maybe there’s a secret one percent of it being wrong?” Sterling tried to offer, it was not as if she was trying to wiggle herself out of the situation but more like she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life inadvertently pissing April off.

“For someone who is all about perfection, you’re awfully sure that this one thing in your life is wrong. Is that it? Am I wrong to you?”

“N-no! It’s just..”

April seemed to snap, she tightly grasped Sterling, nearly shoving her against the empty classroom wall. “It’s just what? You can’t take responsibility for once in your life and accept the fact that this is your - no, our - life now?”

“I..” Sterling began to stutter “Y-you, just don’t seem like the type to be interested in me!”

April seemed to finally let her grip on Sterling go, “I don’t seem like a lot of things to you…” she muttered.

A steady silence filled the room. Sterling seemed to be internally fighting herself for the right words to say, or well she would have if Blair didn’t come barreling through the door in those brief seconds of silence.

“What did you do to my sister, you gremlin?!” Blair held her lacrosse stick up in a semi-threatening position.

“Nothing! And are you actually threatening me? You know you can get expelled for that.” April defensively hissed.

Sterling stepped in between them, “Stop! Both of you. April here was just talking to me about the great use of Soulbits. I asked her in private since she seemed to be an expert on them.” this was half true. April did seem knowledgeable on the subject, but the other half? A bold-faced lie that made Sterling’s gut churn. “How did you even find me?” she turned her full attention to Blair while cautiously making the effort to still stand in between them.

“I like, texted you and after you didn’t answer I searched for you. Saw you through the little window. I call it, Blair vision.” Blair made a rainbow-like gesture in the air.

April rolled her eyes, “Whatever. We’re done here. I’m leaving.” she readjusted herself and made a quick exit. The sisters watched her leave.

“What the hell was that about? Do I need to double-spit in her mouthguard?” Blair turned to Sterling, tone low and intense. “Now I know there is something up her sleeve with the way it looked like she was talking to you.”

Well, there IS something up her sleeve… Sterling thought, mind wandering back to what the H-E-double hockey sticks just happened. It had seemed like a dream that came and went all too fast for her mind to comprehend - wasn’t she supposed to be the smart and studious one? “We’re just partners for the upcoming festival, you know April… how she’s always wanting to be the best!” she played it off. “Let’s just get out of here and see what Bowser has for us.”

That night for Sterling had been a dangerously long one. With her mind befuddled by the fact that she and April had been partners, wait no, soulmates. Well, they were partners and soulmates.

After the mission with Bowser Sterling had laid awake in bed. To her luck, she had kept her cool during the entirety of the hunt. The skip had been some guy in his fifties with a drug problem and adversity to God, the audacity! While Blair appeared to be lowkey suspicious with her wonder twin powers activated Sterling went above and beyond at appearing normal.

April. Sterling. Soulmates. Something that Sterling continuously tried to do the math for. But in the end, she knew she would just have to accept it. In fact, she had seemed all the more ready to accept it as her mind had begun to go through very interesting situations. Such as, what would it be like to hold her hand? To kiss? To… Sterling covered her face trying to push away the thought. She crawled to the side of her bed and grabbed her backpack.

Her Soulbit left exactly where she had left it. She looked over it. The emoji had shown one she didn’t expect one that had shown a very explicit looking face, there was a light pink glow. Sterling gasped, was April…? A sudden burst of excitement filled Sterling, April had to be doing this on purpose right?

She had worked herself up to the point that she had wanted to join April - and so? She did. Every thought of April filled her mind while she did the deed on herself. They were doing it together. Well, that’s what Sterling thought of it.

Afterward, Sterling heard a ding go off on her phone. A message from April,

_**April:** “I almost forgot that we were soulmates. I was surprised to see you… joined me. You better not tell anyone about this. About any of this.”_

_Sterling smiled at the message, even if it was a little bit threatening._

_**Sterling:** “I won’t. I didn’t know you did stuff like this… Totally unexpected!”_

_**April:** “Well, I needed to destress after today and I figured this was the best way to do it. I just… didn’t think you’d actually take a look at your Soulbit.”_

_**Sterling:** “I didn’t think you’d do stuff like….that! I guess I learn new things every day from you.”_

_**April:** “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. It’s time that you learn.”_

Sterling smiled to herself, she didn’t know that April was this… feisty and forward.  
 _“I aim to please.”_ she replied, a steady feeling settling into her gut.

_**April:** “Noted.” the text was sent, but not before another text had been sent, “Make sure that no one knows about this. It’s between us, and only us.”_

_**Sterling:** “You got it, mate. Soulmate. Partner.”_

_**April:** “I’m glad that you’re cute if a little stupid._

_**Sterling:** “I am NOT stupid. But aww, you think I’m cute?”_

_**April:** “For now. Goodnight Sterling.”_

_**Sterling:** “Goodnight.”_

A whirlwind of emotions had danced through Sterling. Sure, April could have a mean streak about her, but underneath it all, she was just like anyone else. Someone who wanted to be happy, who could be happy. She just wanted to be like everyone else, someone who wanted to love and just live. But same-sex Soulbits were still a little odd. Sterling, however, wasn’t one to mind this.

The week had come and gone almost as quickly as Luke and Sterling having to break up.

Soon enough the week of the festival had come and as it had been declared April and Sterling would be the ones overseeing as students, the entire festival, and its festivities. This didn’t mean that Ellen or some of the teachers wouldn’t help, but in order to get credit April and Sterling along with the other fellowship members had to take some sort of responsibility within the festivities.

“So, Brenda and Franklin at the ‘Baptize Jesus Dunk’ booth.” April wrote down on her clipboard, she had written down all of the other booths which had consisted of things like food, games with prizes, and amusement park-like rides. Sterling raised an eyebrow at the booths, most people would just consider these games very ‘unholy’ but with the additive of Jesus or God in them, it seemed like the right thing to do!

Sterling had just been following around April like a puppy, of course, she had been tending to the same things that April had been going around the festival for. Checking up on each individual booth. It was only 10 am and the place was packed.

“Oh! Do you think we can swing by the sweets section? I was hoping to buy myself a little treat.” Sterling looked over at the booths that served homemade snacks and sweets, after all she had been through she thought she deserved a little bit of sweet treat.

“I suppose there’s no harm in making a detour.” April gave a smug smile and nodded.

“Yay!” Sterling clapped to herself and took the lead towards their new destination.

Sterling perused every little booth and what they had to offer, and so she had finally chosen the homemade brownies that were on display. “Would you like one April?” Sterling offered.

“No thank you.” April’s eyes wandered all around and as they eventually made their way back to Sterling’s fine frame, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. She didn’t think she’d actually be this lucky. Even though she had been ‘mortal enemies’ with Sterling, it’s not like she hadn’t spent those years thinking about her in so many more ways. Now she had all the time in the world with Sterling by her side.

Well, for now. She wouldn’t tell anyone else about this. Especially not her father. While it wasn’t April’s choice in who she fell in love with, her father would have different feelings about the whole “my good wholesome Christian daughter is a lesbian.” situation. He’d problem blame Soulbits, and then Sterling, and then possibly April herself.

“Ohhh my gosh April, you have to try this brownie it is so good!” Sterling had woken up April from her deep thoughts, and to April’s surprise Sterling had held out the brownie to April’s mouth as if… she were feeding her.

“Sterling..” April muttered, giving her a face. Wasn’t this too intimate? And publicly out of all things?

“What? I just want you to try this brownie. No big deal.” Sterling smiled innocently, still offering up her brownie.

“I guess…” April paused, no one was looking at them. The crowds passed them by, everyone aimlessly looking passed them. It was just Sterling and April, in what April considered a vulnerable if not, romantic moment. “I’ll try a bit.” she hesitantly bit from the brownie that Sterling had offered her.

Sterling smiled widely, “so?”

April covered her mouth with a smile while casually chewing on the brownie, it was better than she had expected. “It’s...good,” she commented. She looked up at Sterling whose eyes were twinkling with delight.

“You want another bite?” Sterling offered up.

“Su-”

“Sterling, hey - Sterling!” a familiar voice called out to Sterling, one that April instantly recognized as Luke. “H-how’s it going?”

April had pulled back away from Sterling and Luke. Part of her didn’t want to interfere knowing the history between them, but the other half of April had pulled towards Sterling wanting to proudly claim that it was her who had finally had a win.

“Hey,” Sterling dragged out the ‘y’, “Oh, it’s going great.” her tone was its usually cheery self. “April and I were trying out some of these booths. They’re great, have you had these brownies?”

“Actually, yeah - I have. They’re kind of like, my secret recipe that I had been working on. For you, you know before all this Soulbit stuff happened.” he nervously stuttered out.

Sterling seemed to pout, “Aww, Luke that’s so sweet but-” she looked back at April. April could feel herself going red - wait, was Sterling suddenly going to spill the beans to him? She wouldn’t do that would she? “I kind of have to get back to work with April. If I don’t,” she leaned in a low whisper but it was loud enough that April could catch, “she might eat me up.” she caught April’s eye and gave a wink.

April turned quickly, rolling her eyes which was followed by a blush. Of course Sterling wouldn’t let their secret up so easily. Even though they hadn’t really talked about them being an... item. The two appeared to be insync even with their situation at hand.

“Oh, alright.” Luke stuttered out, he acknowledged April with a nod and a wave. “I’ll catch you later? Maybe. Yeah?” he shuffled back to his booth.

The two girls made their exit, wandering towards an unknown destination.

“Why didn’t you tell him?” April began.

“What do you mean?” Sterling had been finishing off her brownie.

“The Soulbits? Us being, you know, soulmates?” April held up her wrist, pulling down her sleeve. It had shown Sterling’s emotions, she was content, amused, and what appeared as infatuation. April took that as a bad sign for her, was Sterling still in love with Luke?

“Oh, you know what? I forgot my own Soulbit inside in the fellowship room. I’ll be right back!” Sterling made a 180 and headed towards the school building.

“Sterling? You didn’t answer my question.” April could feel her blood pressure rising as she followed after Sterling inside the building. What was she getting at now?

Sterling didn’t slow down even after April had called after her several times. She hadn’t lied about the location, she had led them to the Fellowship room.

By the time April had actually caught up with her, Sterling had already dug through her backpack holding her Soulbit. Before April could even get in another word, Sterling had turned to her - “Aww, what’s wrong?” she could instantly tell from the Soulbit itself that April was more or less ready to have some sort of weird fit.

“Y-you can’t do this to me just because you actually left your bit here. Why did you even need to get it?” April breathed slightly out of breath, with a tad bit of pain in her tone.

“To get you here alone.”

“Why would you need to do that?”

“I wanted to ask you. Are you really alright, with this? With these soulbits?” Sterling had stepped closer to April, Soulbit in hand.

“What do you mean?”

“These things, they haven’t done us any good so far have they? I mean, what’s the point. You don’t like me and -”

“Do you hear yourself right now? Are you always going to try and think for me?” April crossed her arms, standing up straight.

“That’s not what I-”

“Oh but it is, Sterling. It is what you mean. For the longest time I had lived in this closet of shame and when the Soulbit came to me I thought I’d have one good thing waiting for me and you know what…”

Sterling winced, she knew that she hadn’t been the nicest to April. They had been sworn enemies for years and now things were going to have to change.

“I was right.” April stated, a small smug smile.

Sterling eyes-widened. Did she hear her right?

“Out of all the people I would’ve chosen for a soulmate, it would’ve been you. I know we’ve had a rough past, but I want to see us pass that. You are one of a kind, smart, and you’ve got a knack for doing the right thing. Even this,” she gestured towards the backpack “shows you can’t lie. Which is something else.” she smirked.

“Aww, and y-you’re...cute a-and a formidable opponent for anyone. I remember in the eighth grade you got one point higher than me on that AP English essay.” Sterling stumbled along, she should’ve been so good at flirting but when it came to April it felt different. April felt like a whole new level of flirtation and dating.

“Is that it?” April’s tone was light and came off as flirtatious.

“And…” Sterling stepped closer towards April her hands caressing April’s face, “You have really kissable looking lips.” she pressed her lips angst April’s own. April brought her hands up to Sterling’s face and deepened the kiss. April’s own touch-starved desperation nearly hit a high as she pressed herself closer to Sterling, but she remembered who she was and where she was as April pulled back.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do that. Here.” April straightened herself out, clearing her throat and looking around. Luckily, no one thought twice about entering the building when all the fun was to be had outside.

“I didn’t think you’d kiss back.” Sterling smiled.

“Well, when it comes to you I kind of just want to...ravish you. I’ve kind of liked you for a while. I feel like I’m in my own personal Heaven right now.”

Sterling grinned, she was happy that things were actually going rather smoothly for her and April. All thanks to these Soulbits, in a matter of twenty-four hours her life had completely changed and Sterling and April would like to think for the better.

“Hey, Sterl?” April motioned towards the door, dragging Sterling out of her own thoughts.

“Huh?” Sterling tilted her head.

“We should head back, everyone is going to wonder where we are.” April began to head out.

“April wait, what about this?” Sterling held her Soulbit up unsure of what to do with it.

“I think...you should do with it what you want.” April turned, sure her and Sterling were now a couple. But, for the world to know was a different story.

Sterling nodded and tossed it back into her backpack. Screw the Soulbit. They had been declared soulmates just through fate itself. But maybe it would’ve been fate if they had chosen each other in another instance. Whatever the story, it didn’t matter to Sterling nor April.

The two would figure it out along the way. Hand in hand. Souls combined. They were in highschool and they had plenty of time to figure out everything along the way.

Either way, it had turned out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the entirety of TBH like three times. I may have rewatched Stepril scenes like a billion times though. Anyways, I love these girls. I really hope to do them some more fanfic justice in the future. No guarantees though! 
> 
> I really hope I did these girls well. <3


End file.
